


Happier Times

by KahtyaSofia



Category: True Blood
Genre: Backstory, Blow Job, M/M, One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night during happier times for Eric and Godric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happier Times

The ballroom was decorated splendidly. Candles burned in sconces along the walls and dozens more were illuminated the cut glass chandelier suspended in the center of the room.

Music played loudly and men and women of all ages walked and spun around each other in a rigid dance that was nothing like the drunken tribal bacchanals of Eric's youth. The ones from his human life.

He was dressed like every other man at the ball. All male members of the ton dressed alike, nearly military in their adoption of a social uniform. Where Godric wore the more common knee britches, stockings and low shoes, Eric could never stomach that kind of ensemble. He tucked his breeches into his knee-high boots.

Godric once again came to stand at his side as Eric surveyed the crowd, wondering which handsome man or lovely lady to feast on tonight. He wondered if Godric favored anyone.

Eric tugged his cravat away from his neck and pulled once again at the bottom of his waistcoat. He despised all of these clothes. They served no function other than to make them all appear like peacocks.

"Stop fidgeting, my child," Godric said softy. "You'll call unnecessary attention to us."

Eric bit back a derisive snort. He stood head and shoulders above the crowd. Every woman in the ballroom knew he was there and glanced surreptitiously his direction at any opportunity. The men all speculated about him; his origins, his personal worth.

"Being here, at all, calls attention to us," Eric countered. "Why not hunt from the darkness and the shadows as we used to?"

Godric was silent for many long moments. Then, "That is how it was done in the old countries, more rife with superstition and without a populace that could afford leisure."

Eric pondered Godric's words for a long while. They were here to cull the herd, as it were. They had begun to move around in the human world, move amongst them, increasing the risk to themselves but also increasing the thrill of the hunt. Godric had begun to insist they select their prey from those with no impact, who make no contribution back to the society they had built and continued to expand.

"Lady or Gentleman, this evening?" Eric queried.

"I've no preference," Godric answered. "You select."

Eric glanced down at Godric and let just one side of his mouth turn up in a smile. Godric knew Eric liked to hunt. His maker indulged his child often, to Eric's delight.

Where they used to hunt in the open, in the dark, tracking and striking; now their grounds were the drawing rooms and ballrooms of fashionable London. They were known to their prey, in the moments before the killing blow.

Godric kept saying that they had to evolve, along with the humans. Eric wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. He gave it thought, though, when he had quiet moments to himself.

Eric hunted on the dance floor of the ballroom. He spun and twirled and walked a promenade with any lady who looked his way, glancing coyly over the folds of her fan.

Soon, he had one singled out. She was a vapid bitch, cruel and judgmental, fond of spreading gossip to any and all who would listen and many who would prefer not to.

Eric persuaded her to meet him outside of the manor house for an assignation. He saw Godric slip out the garden doors in preparation. His prey made a discreet exit from the ballroom. Eric made a show of calling for his carriage and bidding his host and hostess good evening.

Eschewing the footman, Eric slid quickly into the carriage and their driver was off in a blink. Godric was already inside the carriage, their meal for the night glamoured into passivity.

Godric watched Eric from across the carriage as they moved through the nearly deserted streets of London. Eric was hungry, for more than just blood. He was unsure just what it was Godric wanted this night.

"Come, child," Godric finally said, his eyes going soft as he gazed at Eric. "She is your prize. You must take the first drink." His full lips curved in a benevolent smile and Eric nearly decided to forgo food.

"I gift her to you, Master," Eric responded, his love for his maker far outweighing simple obedience.

"And I accept," Godric inclined his head. "But I also offer her up to you as reward for how greatly you please me."

Eric's fangs extended in desire, as much as hunger, as he slid across the carriage to cradle the woman between his body and Godric's. He gripped her jaw hard and pushed her head to the side to bare her pale throat. He sank into her warm flesh, tasting of her fragrant blood as it welled up into his mouth and spilled over.

He drank deep as he watched Godric raise the woman's wrist to his lips and bite down without hesitation. Together they fed from a common source, sharing their meal as they had done again and again through the centuries.

Eric's eyes closed of their own volition as he fed. He could feel warmth seeping into his system as he took in more and more of her blood. He worked his mouth, drawing deep and hard against her neck. He relished the feel of his own throat convulsing as he swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of the red nectar.

He opened his eyes again when he felt Godric shift the woman between them. He watched his maker strike the other side of her neck and begin to feed in a mirror image of Eric himself. Their gazes locked and held and they watched one another drink, as they had so many times before.

Godric pulled off first, leaving Eric to drain the woman completely, feeling the cessation of her heart in every part of his being. When Eric was finally sated, he too pulled off, only to find his mouth captured by Godric's. He could taste the blood of their shared meal and feel the sharpness of his maker's fangs. Godric's tongue plundered Eric's mouth, licking at every corner, cleaning every drop of blood he could find.

"It tastes so much better on you, than it does from the source," Godric murmured against Eric's lips.

Their driver let them off at the front door of the house they had taken in town. It was large and well appointed and their residence here had afforded them invitations to all the best functions of the ton. The human driver would dump the woman's dead body in a seedy part of town and make sure the carriage was clean. He would do this for the promise of adding to the numerous scars already decorating his pulse points, hidden by his clothing.

The human maid opened the door for them and Godric pulled Eric through it forcefully, hand fisted in his cravat. The maid disappeared discretely, knowing that if she left her masters to themselves, her own collection of bite scars would grow.

Eric felt himself dragged up the winding staircase by Godric's fierce tugs of his waistcoat. He found it difficult to follow gracefully, having to stoop to keep his lips pressed hotly to Godric's. Their height difference was never more apparent than when they kissed.

"I want you tonight, my child," Godric whispered against Eric's lips. "I want to be inside of you."

Eric was nearly beside himself with joy. He wanted this, too. He wanted this so desperately. He could never be close enough to his maker. He could never do enough to please him.

Together they fell through the door to Eric's own set of rooms. He kicked the door shut and turned the key to keep any well-meaning staff from interrupting their coupling and their sleep. Eric resided in an inner room. There were no windows.

Godric was demanding and impatient tonight. His hands were everywhere on Eric. They pushed his coat off of his shoulders; they tore his cravat loose, ripped the fasteners of his waistcoat and stripped his soft shirt from his back. Godric's frantic hands finally helped Eric to remove his maker's clothing.

When they finally stood naked from the waist up, Eric grasped Godric's wrists. He stilled his master's movements, needing to drink the moment in. He slid his hands up Godric's arms, over his shoulders and gently cradled his neck. Eric lowered his head and pressed his lips to Godric's, pressing his tongue in hungrily.

He kissed his maker deeply, infusing the contact with all the love and admiration he felt for him. He never wanted Godric to doubt his loyalty. Eric would do anything for his master, and he wanted him to remember that, always.

Godric clung to Eric, letting himself be drawn in and held against Eric's chest as they kissed. He seemed to know his child well, giving affection and approval as freely as he gave instruction and orders. Eric ran his hands over the cool skin of Godric's back, tracing the tattoos from memory alone.

Eric felt himself picked up by strong hands at his waist before he was unceremoniously tossed onto the large, well-stuffed mattress.

"Your passion for me stokes my own," Godric said in a sex-roughened voice as he stalked Eric's supine form. "I need to join with you, my child."

The eyes of a vampire are the only things that can follow the movements of a vampire when they don't bother to slow down to human speeds. Eric was stripped of his remaining clothes in less time than it takes most humans to form a coherent thought. He lay back against the pile of feather pillows, carelessly tossed one arm over his head and reached for his own cock with the other.

Eric took his erection in his hand and stroked it languidly; once, twice, all for Godric's benefit. He watched his maker's eyes darken with lust.

"How do you want me tonight, Master?" Eric asked, squeezing the head of his cock in his fist.

"On your belly," Godric answered readily, reaching for the fly of his breeches but never looking away from Eric's eyes. "I want to feel the lean length of your body against my own."

Eric didn't hesitate. He turned over onto his belly and parted his knees against the coverlet of the bed, opening himself happily for Godric.

The bed shifted and Eric felt his maker's naked flesh against his own. They were both entirely free of clothing now. Eric reveled in the sensation of Godric, pale and bare, pressed against his thighs, his ass and his back.

Eric turned his head slightly to see Godric produce a large bottle of olive oil they had brought with them from their time in Italy. It was infused with scented herbs that filled the room with their aroma when Godric coated his fingers with it.

He moaned into the pillow he clutched beneath his head when Godric breached Eric's opening. First, one finger teased him. Then, a second stretched him. Eric pressed backward into Godric's hand as a third finger slid in.

His maker withdrew his fingers and Eric hissed in disappointment and frustration. The scent of the oil freshened and Eric was once again filled with two relentless fingers. Godric pressed them all the way in, crooking slightly to glance across that sensitive gland deep inside of Eric's body. He groaned loudly, telling Godric of his pleasure.

Eric groaned again as three fingers slid into his slick, loose channel.

"Please, Master," Eric pleased. "I'm ready for you. Please come into me, now."

Eric heard the slick slide of oiled skin on oiled skin and knew Godric was preparing his own erection. Eric spread his knees further and canted his hips in invitation. He reached for his own hard cock and gave a few tantalizing, teasing strokes.

Godric covered most of Eric's body with his own smaller one. Eric felt his maker press against him with thighs, hips and chest. Godric ran his hands over Eric's arms and his sides, finally gripping his hips to still his impatient movements. Eric felt the blunt head of Godric's cock press against him. He opened against the inexorable press of Godric's erection. Eric tipped his head back and whispered, "Yesssss."

He felt Godric's hips come to rest against his ass and Eric groaned. He was filled completely by his maker and it was glorious. He felt Godric's lips press to his spine, a light caress of his tongue marking his path across to Eric's shoulder. Godric withdrew from Eric's body, teasing the skin of his back with just the sharp tips of his fangs. Eric shouted his pleasure when Godric sank back into him.

Godric took control then, grasping Eric's hips and holding him steady at the same time he pinned him to the mattress. He sank his teeth, fangs retracted, into the juncture of Eric's neck and shoulder and didn't let go. His hips snapped merciless against Eric's ass, working his cock in and out of Eric's body. Eric rocked back into Godric as best he could, hips pinned to the bed by his maker's strong hands. He wanted, he needed, Godric faster and harder.

"You are for me, child," Godric hissed against Eric's neck. "My precious child."

"Always, my Master," Eric growled, reaching to stroke himself in time with Godric's pounding rhythm against his ass. "Always for you."

Eric felt Godric's hands snake around his chest, to curl up over his shoulders and grip him hard. His maker laid his cheek to Eric's back and continued to fuck him, hard and deep and steady.

"Come for me, young one," Godric moaned. "I want to feel you clench around me. I want your body to shudder beneath me."

Eric had never, would never, deny his maker anything he asked of him. He worked himself in tandem with Godric's thrusts. It was good. It was so very good, Godric's weight on his back, his cock in Eric's ass and the soft words of affection he whispered against the skin of his back.

He came quickly, aching to please his maker. Eric shouted his climax, stroking himself through it and letting Godric feel ever tremor. His seed spilled out over his own fist, coating the coverlet beneath him.

Godric renewed his vigorous thrusts as he clung to Eric, chanting his pleasure and encouragement mindlessly. When he came, it was with a final snap of his hips and a primal shout in a language he refused to teach to Eric, claiming it was long dead.

They collapsed down onto one another, boneless and sated. Eric bore Godric's weight happily. He lay beneath his maker for many long moments, just enjoying the closeness and the intimacy. He had pleased Godric, and in doing so, Eric had received his own extreme pleasure and release.

Godric shifted, sliding down onto the mattress and Eric turned onto his side to regard his maker. They lay naked, hands clasped, simply looking at one another. After several long moments, Godric eased forward on the pillow and kissed Eric gently. It would have been chaste had they not both been covered in oil and Eric's seed.

"You please me greatly, Child," Godric said against Eric's lips. "You are all I have ever dreamt of in a companion."

Godric's words pleased and humbled Eric. He found he could form no reply.

"Do you continue to be happy at my side, young one?" Godric's question surprised Eric.

"You know I do, Master," he replied quickly, needing Godric to understand that Eric would choose to be nowhere but with his maker. "I could not have asked for more from a father or a brother."

Godric closed his eyes and dawn rolled over them both, sending them toward their death-like sleep.

"Nor I, from a son." Eric heard Godric whisper just before sleep took him.


End file.
